Let the games begin
by Skovko
Summary: Odessa has just moved in with her cousin Paige. It's a new town and she doesn't know anybody. That'll soon change and so will everything else. What happens when the one person you thought you could trust turns out to be playing a cruel game? Who can she trust? (Also starring beside the tagged ones: Rosa Mendes, Dolph Ziggler, Roman Reigns, Chad Gable, Kalisto and Liv Morgan.)
1. Hot pants

Odessa turned in front of the mirror to see her ass in those tiny hot pants. Although she could pull it off, she didn't like being dressed like this. Paige had picked out her outfit which was a pair of black hot pants that felt like they were crawling up into her ass combined with a black mini top that showed both her cleavage and her stomach. To the little outfit she wore a pair of long, black boots which was the only thing about the outfit that she liked. Also the only thing that was actually from her own wardrobe.

"I don't know," she said.  
"Come on, Odessa, you look great. It brings out your inner slut," Paige said.  
"Are you trying to whore me out, cousin?" Odessa laughed.

Paige got up from the bed and walked over to stand next to Odessa so they both looked in the mirror.

"I'm throwing this party for you. You're in my world now, cousin. I own this town. This is my house. Everyone that matters in this town will be there and there will be a lot of cute, single guys. You just gotta pick one," she smirked. "Or two if you're up for some extra fun."  
"Paige!" Odessa looked shocked. "You might enjoy playing the slutty side but I'm not you."  
"Every girl loves playing the slutty side," Paige laughed.  
"I can still play that side without wearing a fucking bikini," Odessa said.  
"Hey! Don't mock my clothes. You're wearing that or you're going naked," Paige grinned. "Now let's go be sluts together."

A couple of hours into the party and Odessa didn't feel like she could relax. Paige had said there would be a lot cute, single guys but she hadn't thought that almost everyone would take turns trying to get into her pants. She looked across the room and sent a plea of help with her eyes at Paige who was in a conversation with her friend Rosa.

"She's not biting on any of them. I thought for sure Drew or Finn would win her over," Rosa said.  
"Just because she's got British genes doesn't mean she'll jump on anything with an accent coming from over sea. Just wait. She's always thought she's better than others. One of them will get through to her. If not, I'll start pouring vodka down her throat until she can't say no," Paige said.  
"You've noticed she's only drinking soda, right?" Rosa asked.  
"Yeah, I don't know what the fuck's up her ass tonight," Paige said.  
"Those hot pants by the looks of it," Rosa giggled.  
"Shut up!" Paige pushed her friend and laughed. "Oh wait. Seth's moving in. Come on, Seth, get your head in the game."

They watched as Seth casually made his way up next to Odessa by the bar and ordered a drink. Half a minute later a glass of cola was handed over to him. He took a sip and then turned to look at her.

"You look like you wanna get out of here as much as I do," he said.  
"I do," she nodded.  
"I'm Seth, by the way," he said.  
"I'm Odessa," she said.  
"Odessa? Paige's cousin?" He asked.

She nodded and smiled before taking a sip of her own glass of cola.

"But you don't got an accent. I thought you were British too," he said.  
"Half. My mom's British, my dad's American," she said.  
"But you were born in England, right?" He asked.  
"I was but we moved here when I was 10," she answered.  
"So you adopted our accent?" He asked.  
"I always talked like this. I'm a daddy's girl," she answered.

Across the room Paige was smiling.

"That's it, Seth. Go get her," she said.

Seth emptied his glass and Odessa did the same with her glass.

"Not drinking alcohol?" He asked.  
"I could ask you the same," she said.  
"Not tonight," he said.  
"Same here," she said.  
"Do you wanna go outside and get away from all the noise in here?" He asked.  
"What's in the garden?" She asked.  
"Grass, I assume. Maybe a tree if we're lucky," he answered.

She let out a laugh and shook her head.

"Yeah, I'll go outside with you for a little bit. I could use some air and regain my ability to hear," she said.  
"Music's fucking loud and they don't even play anything good," he said.  
"I know. What ever happened to metal?" She asked.  
"Metal? Girl, I'm officially in love with you now," he laughed.

Paige and Rosa watched as Seth and Odessa walked outside together.

"Always count on Seth," Rosa giggled.  
"Wait with the celebration. There's still time for him to mess it up," Paige said.  
"You wanna go spy on them?" Rosa asked.  
"No, let them have some time alone. I trust Seth to bring it home," Paige answered.

She looked around and her eyes landed on Dolph.

"Meanwhile I'm gonna go scratch my own itch," she winked at Rosa.

When Paige returned an hour later from the bathroom with Dolph, there was still no sign of Odessa and Seth. She fixed her pants and walked back to Rosa.

"How was it?" Rosa asked.  
"Hot as always. Dolph got a tongue like a lizard," Paige looked around. "They're still outside?"  
"Yep, haven't seen them yet," Rosa answered.  
"Way to go, Seth," Paige grinned. "Let's go check on them."

Seth and Odessa had lost track of time while they had been out in the garden. Nothing had been going on. They had just talked about what they liked and disliked, getting to know each other a bit.

"Seriously, these hot pants keep crawling so far up my crack that I can taste them," she complained.  
"I can help with that," he smirked.  
"Nice try," she hit his chest with her palm. "I'm not down for fucking you in the garden."  
"How about my apartment in a week's time?" He chuckled.  
"You're so full of yourself," she laughed. "But I'll bite. Why a week?"

He placed his hands on her waist and gently pulled her close. He leaned down and his lips landed on hers, prying them apart and kissing her softly. Their tongues played together, testing each other it almost seemed, while they both struggled not to go crazy on each other. He broke the kiss and smiled at her.

"Let me take you out on a date tomorrow. I'll pick you up at 10 and we can go to the zoo. If the dates goes well, which of course it will, I'll take you out all week. Around a week from now, give or take a couple of days depending on what you're comfortable with, you'll be ready to go home with me," he said.

She couldn't help but laugh at his honesty. She opened her mouth to answer but she never got that far.

"Are you two screwing out here?" Paige laughed.  
"No, just talking," Odessa said.  
"Talking, right. Because Seth talks a lot," Paige grinned.  
"This time I do," Seth winked. "But I'll head back inside and leave you girls to it."

He started walking away and Odessa looked at his back.

"Hey Seth!" She called.  
"Yeah?" He stopped and turned around.  
"See you tomorrow," she said.  
"See you," he smiled widely.

He turned around again and walked back inside. Paige had one huge grin on her face as she looked at her cousin.

"Tomorrow? What's happening tomorrow?" She asked.  
"He's taking me to the zoo," Odessa answered.  
"Getting laid between the tigers?" Rosa giggled.  
"Okay, that one didn't even make sense to me," Paige looked at her friend.  
"Sorry," Rosa looked down.  
"No one's getting laid tomorrow," Odessa laughed. "Ask me again in a week."  
"A week?" Paige asked.  
"Maybe," Odessa answered. "I'm gonna go inside and pee and then I'm gonna go home if that's alright with you."  
"Of course," Paige said.

Odessa walked inside while Paige and Rosa stayed out in the garden. The second Odessa was out of sight, Paige grinned at Rosa.

"She took the bait," Paige said.  
"Now what?" Rosa asked.  
"Now we let Seth do what Seth does best. Give them a month for her to really fall in love with him before moving on with the games," Paige answered.  
"And Seth? Do you think he can stand it that long?" Rosa asked.  
"Please! He's gonna get free pussy everyday. No man turns that down," Paige answered.  
"You're so mean," Rosa laughed.  
"Trust me, the bitch fucking deserves it," Paige said.


	2. Completely and utterly weak

Odessa arched her back and cried out in ecstasy. She could never get tired of what Seth did to her, especially not when he let his tongue out to play like he had just done. Sometimes she questioned if he was an alien with the way he could work that tongue.

"I win!" He raised his head with a boyish grin. "I made you cum five times in a row. You didn't believe I could."  
"Four," she corrected him. "Twice with your fingers and twice with your tongue."  
"I'm not done yet," he said.

He kissed up her stomach, between her breasts and settled between her legs while his teeth scraped over her neck.

"So you haven't won yet," she said.  
"I'm saving the best for last. Come on, buttercup, when have I not made you cum by fucking you? You know it's gonna happen and I'm not gonna be a happy man if you try holding back on purpose," he said.

He pushed into her and she moaned right away. Even if she was to hold back, which she never would, she knew he would force her body to give in on its own. She might have a strong mind and a strong will but when it came to Seth, she was weak. Completely and utterly weak.

"Seth!" She moaned. "Right there, beast!"

She didn't need to tell him. He somehow always knew how to hit the right spot and give it to her just right. In no time he had her crying out for the fifth time as promised and he followed her over the edge right away.

"Like I said, I win," he panted.  
"You idiot," she giggled.  
"You love me," he kissed her cheek.

He probably hadn't thought about it before throwing those words out there but she must have looked a certain way because he suddenly looked worried.

"Hey, what's wrong?" He asked.  
"Nothing. It's stupid," she answered.  
"No, tell me," he said.  
"I do," she said nervously. "I do love you."

It was the first time any of them had said those words despite being together for a while now. He looked at her for a couple of seconds before starting to smile like a maniac.

"I love you too," he said.

He captured her lips in a heartfelt kiss and for ten seconds it felt like the world stood still.

"We got good timing," he chuckled. "We've been together for a month now so what better day to say those words?"  
"No, that's tomorrow. Look at the date. Tomorrow's the same date as the day you took me to the zoo," she said.  
"But I kissed you the night before at the party so technically this is the right date," he said.  
"You're such a girl right now," she laughed.  
"I got a dick," he protested. "Wait a minute, did you just call me a shemale?"  
"Well, you got long hair and if you trimmed that beard a bit, yeah, you could pull it off," she said.

A second later she found herself being drowned in his pillows while they were both laughing. She finally managed to fight him off and get out of bed.

"Stop it!" She laughed. "We're gonna be late."  
"So? It's just a party. And how are you gonna be late when you live in the house?" He asked.  
"You know Paige. She's gonna be mad if we're not there by 8," she said.  
"She does have a temper," he said.  
"The British genes," she winked.  
"Oh yeah? Better not ever make you mad then," he said.

She flashed him a smile before locating her clothes on the floor. He watched as she started dressing and he reached for his own boxers.

"Why didn't you go back to England with your parents? Don't get me wrong, I fucking love that you didn't, otherwise we wouldn't have met, but why didn't you?" He asked.  
"My home is here. I don't remember much from England other than me and Paige always playing together. So they moved and she was kind enough to invite me to live with her for a while. It's like starting over. A new town, a new house, a new boyfriend," she said. "I prefer the boyfriend, by the way."  
"He prefers you too," he winked.  
"I'm just happy she made it over here too. She was so mad when I moved away when we were kids. She wanted to come along. She begged me to convince my parents and I tried. I gave them the silent treatment for two days when they said no but they didn't budge. Little 10 year old me couldn't understand that they couldn't just take my cousin along," she said.  
"I bet you were cute though," he said.

He stood up and pecked the tip of her nose.

"I wasn't a cute child," she laughed. "I was wild. Always climbing trees and scraping my knees. At one point I was so bruised from all my wild games that my parents started dreading letting me outside to play because they feared the neighbours would think that they beat me at home."  
"That still sounds cute to me," he chuckled. "You still got a wild side to you although it's more sophisticated and sexy now."  
"You do know those two words don't go well together, right?" She asked.  
"We go well together," he wrapped his arms around her. "Don't ever leave me, buttercup. You're fucking it for me. I know it."

Many hours later they sat in her house, or technically Paige's house, with a bunch of Paige's friends. Everyone was drinking and having a good time while playing Never Have I Ever. As always most of the game ended up in perverted statements that had everyone laughing when someone drank.

"Okay, my turn," Drew said. "Never have I ever starred in a porn movie."

Everyone looked around at each other but no one drank. Odessa looked up and watched how Drew's eyes burned into hers. There was the hint of a smirk on his face and she suddenly felt sick.

"Boring!" Paige laughed.  
"I'm happy to see no one's drinking. I know I might be the only man in the world saying this but porn is fucking disgusting. You gotta be fucked up in the head to degrade yourself to do something like that," Seth said.  
"Yeah, you're right. You're the only man in the world to say that," Paige said.  
"Oh shit, look at the time," Seth said. "I gotta go. I got an early shift tomorrow. Walk me out, buttercup?"  
"Of course," Odessa smiled.

She was more than happy to get away from the party after what had just gone down. There was no way Drew could know. Only Paige knew and she didn't call her out on it despite being drunk and partying.

"You okay? You seem distant," Seth said once they were outside.  
"Yeah, just got a bit much to drink. I'm gonna go straight to bed," she said.  
"That sounds good. Then I don't have to worry about anyone trying to steal you from me," he said.  
"I would never cheat on you," she said.  
"It's not you I'm worried about," he chuckled. "But there's a bunch of assholes inside your house right now."

He pulled her close and kissed her.

"I'll call you tomorrow once I get off work," he said. "I love you. Damn, that feels good to say."  
"You're crazy but I love you too," she giggled.  
"I can't wait to hear you say that again," he stuck out his tongue.  
"I love you, beast. Now go," she laughed.

She didn't bother going back to the party to say goodnight to anyone. She just went straight to her room. Just as she was closing the door, someone grabbed it and pushed their way inside her room. The door closed and Drew stood in front of her, tall and frightening, looking down at her. She heard the click from the lock and she swallowed hard while taking a step backwards.

"Get out of my room," she said.

She had meant to say it with authority but it came out as a croak. He licked his lips and smirked while he ran his hand down his beard.

"I saw your movie. What was your chosen porn name again? Right, I got it. Sidney Honey," he said.

He took a step forward and she took another one backwards. She knew it had been a bad decision to make a porn movie but it was in the past, years ago, and no one knew. She had never been recognized before.

"Yep, I watch a lot of porn and when Paige introduced you as her cousin, I knew right away I had seen you before. All of you," he said.  
"I don't do that anymore. It was just that one time," she said.  
"Believe me, I know. I was hoping you had made more but there's absolutely nothing else out there. Not even a single nude photo from an angry ex," he said. "But who needs photos when you can just rewatch your movie time after time after time? I love how you moan. Do you sound like that in real life too?"

He took a few more steps forward and stopped right in front of her.

"Please," she whispered.  
"Please, what? I'm not gonna force myself on you," he chuckled.

He reached a hand up to pull her hair behind her ear. His hand stopped on her neck where his fingers lingered in a grip around it. Not a tight grip but she still couldn't back away.

"In your movie you moan like a slut. You look like a slut. You are a slut. Getting pounded in doggystyle while you're sucking another man and you're begging for more," he said.  
"What do you want?" She asked.  
"What do you think I want? I wanna fuck you like the slutty mongrel that you are. Just like in the movie," he answered.  
"You just said you weren't gonna force yourself on me," she said.  
"I'm not. I'm asking you to take off your clothes and let me fuck you," he said.  
"No!" She snapped.  
"Or Seth will see that movie," he said.

She looked at him shocked, not able to believe that a human being could be so cruel.

"You don't understand. I was in a bad place in my life. I was only 19. I never wanted to in the first place. Please, Drew, Seth can never find out," she said.  
"He won't," Drew smirked and looked at the bed. "Not if you play along."

If it hadn't been for everything Seth had said that evening, she wouldn't have done it, but he had said how much he hated people doing porn and he had asked her to never leave him. She didn't wanna leave him. Not ever. It had only been a month but everything between them felt right. She turned around so her back was against Drew while she took off her clothes.

"Hands and knees on the bed," he said.

She positioned herself as he wanted and waited for him to undress and get up behind her. Not once did she look back to see him naked. She gritted her teeth as he pushed into her. He grabbed her hips and fucked her hard, grunting behind her like a pig. She did her best to keep silent, not wanting to moan at all. She didn't sound like she did in the movie in real life. It was all an act. It was a show for people like Drew who bought those types of movies.

No matter how much she tried to keep it down, she couldn't fight her own body. It betrayed her as she came, collapsing down on the bed with her upper body as she moaned and sopped at the same time, upset that she could find pleasure in it at all. She didn't like it but her body told her otherwise. Drew grunted one last time and thrust in extra hard and then he disappeared from behind her and she felt his warm semen start running out of her and down her legs. She heard him getting dressed again while she laid down on her side, still refusing to look at him.

"So you don't moan or beg like a slut like you do in your movie," he crouched down and forced her to have eye contact with him. "But you still are a slut."  
"Seth's not gonna know, right? You're not gonna tell him about the movie, right?" She pleaded.  
"Don't worry, he's not gonna see that movie," he smirked.  
"Thank you," she whispered.


	3. Video

It was almost 1 PM next day when Odessa finally woke up. With everything going down at the party the night before, she hadn't been able to fall asleep until the early morning hours. She felt disgusted with herself for what she had done to keep her secret a secret.

She looked at her phone but there was nothing which was odd. She knew Seth got off work at 12 and he had said he would call her. The only thing she could think of was that he had to be working late. She got dressed and walked out in the livingroom where she found Paige with Rosa and Dolph. All three of them were laughing.

"Morning slut," Paige laughed.  
"What's going on?" Odessa asked.  
"Why don't you tell me?" Paige smirked. "You didn't tell me you hooked up with Drew last night."  
"We didn't hook up," Odessa said nervously.  
"So it's not you on this video?" Paige asked.

She held up her phone and pressed play on the video before turning the phone so Odessa could see it.

"He filmed us?" She asked.  
"Apparently," Paige laughed. "He's giving it to you good. You're collapsing as he makes you cum. He must be so good."  
"Why did you show it to them?" Odessa pointed at Rosa and Dolph.  
"I didn't," Paige said.  
"Drew sent it to everyone," Rosa said.  
"Everyone?" Odessa asked.  
"Everyone," Rosa repeated.

Odessa stormed out of the house. It made sense why Seth hadn't called her as promised if Drew had sent the video to everyone. She had to find him. She had to explain somehow. She had to make him understand and forgive her.

"Seth!" She knocked on his apartment.

She tried the handle but the door was locked. She looked through the window next to the door but the apartment seemed empty.

"Fuck!" She shouted.

She ran downtown, hoping to find him somewhere. She knew where he liked to go and she would search every place she could think of. She didn't have to look long though. As she ran towards his favourite coffee shop, she could see him sitting on a bench outside. Unfortunately he wasn't alone. He was with several friends and Drew was one of them. She swallowed but she continued her path. To hell with Drew. She had to talk to Seth.

"Slut incoming!" Chad declared.  
"What the fuck do you want?" Seth sneered.  
"Can we talk?" She asked.  
"No," he answered.  
"Seth, please. I need to talk to you," she said.  
"I don't give a shit what you need!" He yelled. "I needed my girlfriend to stay fucking faithful to me and you couldn't deliver on that part!"  
"It's not like that," she said.  
"Then what is it like? Did you or did you not fuck Drew last night and on fucking camera on top of it?" He yelled.  
"I didn't know he was filming," she said.  
"Oh, you didn't know!" He mocked. "Boo-fucking-hoo! Get the fuck out of my sight! I don't ever wanna see you again!"

She felt the tears run down her face but there was nothing else she could do. Not there in front of everyone.

"Hey, slut, you wanna have some fun with me tonight?" Chad asked.  
"I told you I called dibs on being next," Roman laughed.  
"We can share," Chad said.  
"You're all just a bunch of sick fucks!" She shouted.

She turned around and started walking away.

"You can have her, Drew. Turn her into your personal porn star for all I care," Seth said.

The words cut deep but she continued to walk. She heard footsteps behind her and a hand grabbed her upper arm and spun her around. She looked up at Drew and felt more angry than ever.

"You fucking liar!" She hissed.  
"I didn't lie," he smirked.  
"You fucking filmed it and showed him. You showed everyone," she said.  
"I know what I did but I never made a promise not to do that. I told you he wouldn't get to see your porn movie and he hasn't. He's only seen what you did last night," he said.  
"You're sick!" She spat.  
"And you're a slut. Who the fuck cares? I got to fuck you and it was absolutely delicious," he said.

She felt her fingers itch to connect with his cheek and she started raising her hand a bit. She looked past him and saw that Chad was filming them and she stopped what she was doing. It all seemed weird. There was no point in Drew going after her other than the shock effect that Chad tried to capture on his phone and she refused to give in to it.

"At least one of us had fun," she said.

She turned around to walk away but he grabbed her again and got all up in her face.

"You're a slut! A fucking dirty slut! No one will ever see you as anything else!" He sneered.  
"You're probably right," she shrugged. "But this slut chooses to walk away rather than hit you so you can tell Chad to put the phone down."

Drew looked over his shoulder to see that Chad hadn't exactly been discreet with the way he was holding the phone. When he looked back again to say something else, she had already walked away from him and he didn't wanna run after her to try anything else. He sighed annoyed as he made it back to his friends.

"She saw the camera," he said.  
"Sorry," Chad said.  
"I thought your broad frame could cover that," Roman chuckled. "I would have gotten the job done."  
"But you didn't get to fuck her," Drew stuck out his tongue.  
"There's still time," Roman grinned.  
"Two down," Kalisto pointed at Seth and Drew. "A whole lot of us to go."  
"You don't got what it takes, little man," Chad laughed.  
"Size doesn't matter," Kalisto pouted. "Seth got there."  
"Still way taller than you," Seth said. "Not that it fucking matters."  
"Someone's a bit mad," Drew chuckled.  
"No, I just had a bad night's sleep and an early morning. I'm gonna go home and take a nap," Seth said.

Odessa walked into the house and straight to her room. She had just sat down on the bed and kicked off her shoes when someone knocked on the door and opened it. Dolph walked inside and sat down next to her on the bed.

"Are you alright?" He asked.  
"Why do you care?" She snapped.  
"I don't know. Because I like you," he smiled.  
"Even after seeing that video?" She asked.

He took her hand and gently patted it.

"Drew shouldn't have filmed you. You had a private moment together and he had no right filming it without your permission," he said.  
"It's not about the stupid video," she said.  
"What is it about then? Seth? Don't feel heartbroken over that piece of shit," he said.

She looked at him with wide eyes. She couldn't believe he was putting his friend down, especially not since she was the one who had been caught cheating on him with the video.

"Seth's no better himself. I know how he works. He's such a smooth talker, always making women fall in love with him while he fucks everything he can on the side," he said.  
"Seth never cheated on me," she said.  
"So you think," he laughed sadly. "Odessa, Seth's been fucking almost every woman in this town behind your back. I think Paige and Rosa are the only ones he didn't fuck and to be honest, I'm actually not completely sure when it comes to Rosa."

He pulled her hand up on his thigh and closed his other hand around it. She looked at their joined hands while she tried taking in what he was saying. She didn't think Seth had cheated on her but there was no reason for Dolph to lie.

"I wanted to ask you out from the moment I laid eyes on you but Seth got there first," he said.  
"I thought you and Paige were a thing or sort of," she said.  
"Sometimes," he said. "I'm not gonna lie about that. We hook up occasionally at parties but that's it. Sex and nothing else."

He smiled warmly at her and stroked his thumb over the back of her hand.

"Paige knows how I feel about you and if she's okay with it, you shouldn't be worried. I'm not gonna ask you out now of course. That would be a douchebag move on my part. Just know that I'm interested and once you're ready to start dating again, I hope you'll consider me as an option," he said.

He stood up and walked over to the door.

"Thank you," she said.  
"Don't mention it. Just work on healing your heart and I'll be waiting," he said.

He closed the door and walked back to Paige and Rosa in the livingroom.

"So?" Paige asked.  
"You're right. She's fucking easy," Dolph answered.


	4. As long as you choose

The next couple of weeks Odessa just went with the flow. There was no way around seeing both Seth and Drew since they were a part of Paige's friends circle. She just had to suck it up and face them. At least they seemed to be on board with ignoring her just as she ignored them.

"You look great," Dolph said.  
"Yeah?" She asked.

She looked down herself even though she knew how she looked in that short black dress. She had just been standing in front of the long wall mirror in her room two minutes earlier to accept it.

"Do I ever lie?" He grinned.  
"Not to my knowledge," she said.

She walked over to the little mirror hanging on the wall and put her hair up in a ponytail. He appeared behind her and leaned his chin on her shoulder while placing a soft kiss on her neck.

"Keep it down," he said.  
"But I like it up," she said.  
"For me," he pouted.  
"Fine," she chuckled.

She let go of her hair and turned to the shoe rack and grabbed her long pair of black boots. The same pair of boots she had been wearing to that very first party where she had met Seth.

"Heels," Dolph said.  
"You only get one choice, mister. Hair or shoes," she said.  
"Fine, wear the boots. I'll get you in those stilettos in no time," he said and pointed at a pair.  
"You know those are Paige's, right?" She asked.  
"And I'm wearing them tonight," Paige cut in.  
"So? Paige will let you borrow them," he said.  
"We don't have the same shoe size," Odessa said.  
"Sorry, love. We fit the same clothes but not shoes," Paige said. "It must be her American genes giving her such big feet."  
"Paige!" Odessa laughed. "At least my ass is better than yours."  
"Shove it, slut!" Paige laughed.

As always Odessa just followed Paige. She still hadn't seen where everyone lived and she never knew who threw the parties. This time they walked to a house she hadn't been in before.

"Who lives here?" She asked as they entered the hallway to take off their shoes.  
"Drew," Paige answered.  
"No! I'm leaving!" Odessa said.  
"Stop it, cousin. You fucked him two weeks ago. He's moved on and quite frankly, so should you," Paige said.  
"It's not about that," Odessa said.  
"You always say that but you don't care to explain what it's about then," Paige sighed. "Just go out with Dolph. He's been patiently waiting for you. And I've already had my turn with him many times. It gets boring after a while."

Odessa didn't answer that. She knew Dolph was patiently waiting for her to be ready to date and although he was very sweet around her, she wasn't sure if she wanted to date him. She still loved Seth and longed for him.

"You made it!" Rosa yelled and waved from the livingroom. "Come here! I got that chili whisky you like!"  
"We can't say no to that," Paige grinned.

They walked into the livingroom and Rosa poured chili whisky in two glasses and handed it to them. Paige downed her glass quickly and grabbed the bottle to pour some more while Odessa looked around and took a sip of her drink. She liked whisky but she wasn't too keen on the chili flavour.

"You wanna see my bedroom?" Drew's voice sounded too close to her ear.

She spun around fast and came face to face with him.

"No thanks," she said.  
"Maybe later," he winked.  
"How about never?" She asked.  
"We'll see about that," he said.

He walked through the livingroom to talk to Roman in the other end and Odessa once again looked around while pretending to enjoy the drink in her hand. When no one was looking, she put the glass down in the window shelf.

"I need the bathroom," she said.  
"Down the hall to the left," Rosa said.  
"Thanks," Odessa said.

She left the party and walked down the hall. She didn't actually need the bathroom. She just wanted a moment alone. She walked out there and just stared in the mirror while mentally cursing herself for wearing a short dress. She pulled the elastic off her wrist and put her hair up in a high ponytail. Dolph would probably make her put it down again but he wasn't there right now. The door suddenly swung open and a blonde woman looked at her.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know someone was in here," she said.  
"I forgot to lock," Odessa smiled. "You're Liv, right?"  
"Liv Morgan, yes," the blonde woman smiled. "And you're Paige's cousin. I've seen you at a couple of parties but we haven't officially met."  
"Odessa," Odessa said.  
"I know. Everyone knew your name before you even showed up," Liv giggled.

Odessa smiled as she moved towards the door to give Liv some privacy.

"Roman's good in bed," Liv said.  
"Excuse me?" Odessa asked.  
"Roman. He talks rough but he's not rough in bed," Liv said.  
"Okay, nice to know," Odessa said.  
"Just wanted to give you a heads up," Liv said.  
"I'm not planning on sleeping with him," Odessa said.  
"But you will," Liv grinned. "He's on the list."  
"What list?" Odessa asked.  
"Every guy is on the list," Liv giggled.  
"Okay, nice talking to you, drunk woman," Odessa shook her head.

She closed the door to the bathroom but instead of going back to the party, she moved to the door across from it. She didn't know why. Just a feeling she had. She looked around before opening the door and looking in on what was Drew's bedroom. She moved inside and closed the door before anyone saw her.

She looked around but nothing out of the ordinary caught her eyes. He did have a lot of closets though and she instinctly knew there wasn't clothes in all of them. She moved to the first one but only found clothes in there. She moved to the second one and found shelves filled with DVD's.

"Who would have thought?" She chuckled. "A bit of OCD, huh, Drew?"

Every movie was alphabetically placed. On the top shelves were normal movies but on the bottom shelves were porn movies. She moved her finger on the back of the covers, searching for the movie she was in but she couldn't find it. It wasn't where it was supposed to be. Either he had put it in the wrong place or he was hiding it somewhere else. She started reading every single title of every single movie.

"I knew I'd get you in here somehow. I just didn't think it would be this fast," Drew said.

She almost fell backwards as she heard his voice. He stood in the open door with a sick smile on his face.

"What are you doing?" He asked as he moved towards her.  
"Nothing," she answered.

She ran past him before he could stop her and back out in the livingroom to join the party. At least she would be safe with all the people in there.

"Wow, easy," Dolph laughed and stopped her. "Where's the fire?"  
"Sorry," she said.

She looked around and locked eyes with Seth. She didn't know he had showed up and all she wanted in that moment was feeling herself being engulfed by his big arms. Just to be held by him and feel the world around her disappear.

"Are you okay?" Dolph asked.  
"I'm not sure," she answered.

She felt a hand in her hair as he worked the elastic out of it. She looked at him and he ran his fingers through her hair before placing his hands on her cheeks.

"I told you to wear it down," he said. "You look so sexy with it down."

He moved in and kissed her and for a few seconds she was stunned before she finally managed to pull away from him.

"What happened with waiting till I was ready?" She asked.  
"I just want you so bad," he said.

She looked over at Seth again and was met with nothing but an angry look. She had just blown it again although she hadn't asked to be kissed.

"I can't do this," she said lowly.

She ran to the hallway and struggled with putting her boots back on. The first one got on easy but the second one put up a fight. Not because she was drunk or anything but because she was too upset to function. A hand landed on hers and she recognized it immetiately.

"Seth," she whispered.

She looked up at him but he just helped her get her boot on and zipped it. He stood up straight and they both stared at each other for a few seconds before he pulled out the elastic from his own hair and handed it to her since Dolph still had hers.

"Here," he said. "Wear it up or down, as long as you choose. Don't let Dolph run all over you."

She put her hair back up and he gave her a little smile.

"I like it up because your beautiful face is on display," he said.  
"Seth," she said.

She reached for him but he stepped away.

"Be careful when you go home," he said.

He walked back to the party and left her in the hallway to cry. She moved out of the house before anyone would come out there to see her cry. She didn't feel the need to explain it to anyone. She couldn't even explain it to herself. For all she knew Seth was angry with her, yet he had shown her kindness all of the sudden. She didn't understand what was going on.

"Paige," Drew walked towards her.  
"What's up, Drew?" Paige asked.  
"I just found Odessa in my bedroom," he answered.  
"Did you fuck her again?" She grinned.  
"She was going through my movies. She's looking for her movie," he said.  
"Well, it isn't there," she giggled.  
"I'm just warning you. You said it yourself, the company went broke so the movie isn't being published anymore," he said.  
"Good thing she doesn't know where to find it then," she said.

She swallowed down the rest of her drink before snapping her fingers in front of Dolph.

"You two," she looked between Dolph and Drew. "You're gonna work together next."  
"When is it enough?" Seth suddenly stood next to them.  
"Excuse me?" She asked.  
"Is it ever gonna be enough?" He asked.  
"No!" She growled. "But don't worry, little Seth, you already played your part. Now be a good boy and let the other boys play."  
"There's no need to be childish about it," he rolled his eyes. "I was just asking. It's not like you let us in on all of your plans. We just have to go along whenever you say it."  
"Exactly," she ran her tongue over her upper lip. "This is my town, my game and my fucking rules!"


	5. Play along

Since Odessa had left the party early, she woke up early next morning. Paige had come home at some point during the night and she wasn't alone judging from the pair of large men's shoes in the hallway. Odessa chuckled to herself as she put on her boots and made her way outside.

The air was fresh and the sun was warm. She enjoyed the day as she walked towards the coffee shop. Seth's favourite although she didn't expect running into him or anybody this early. She didn't go there in hopes of seeing him. She went there because he was right. They served the best damn coffee in town.

"I would like a salted caramel latte," she ordered.  
"You look good," someone said.

She turned her head and saw that blonde woman from the bathroom the night before. Liv Morgan. She looked like she hadn't slept at all.

"You look like crap," Odessa smiled.  
"I feel like it too," Liv smiled back. "I just came from Drew's house."  
"Still partying over there?" Odessa asked.  
"Those who are left, yes," Liv answered.

Odessa's latte was handed over the counter and she walked over to Liv to join her at the table.

"You don't seem drunk anymore," Odessa said.  
"I stopped drinking five hours ago. I ran out of beer," Liv said. "Now it's just coffee and then home to take a shower and straight on to my grandmother's birthday. She's turning 73 today."  
"Impressive," Odessa said. "Do you by any chance happen to know who went home with Paige last night?"  
"I was seeing double at the time but I think it was Chad," Liv said.  
"I don't like that guy," Odessa said.  
"No one likes that guy," Liv laughed.

She emptied her coffee and stood up.

"I better get going. It was nice meeting you again," she said.  
"Liv, wait," Odessa looked at her. "Last night you said something about Roman being on a list and that I would sleep with him."  
"I did? I say a lot of stupid things when I'm drunk," Liv said.  
"So you didn't mean anything by it?" Odessa asked.  
"Look, Odessa, I'm just gonna level with you here. You're still fresh meat in this town and that means that every guy wants to try and fuck you at least once. I was the new kid once. I know how these boneheads work," Liv said.  
"So there's not an actual list?" Odessa said.  
"I wouldn't put it past these guys to actually sit down and talk about who's next in line," Liv chuckled. "But no, there's no actual list. But you can make your own. You can already cross off Seth and Drew. Dolph is next in line, right?"

Odessa's smile faded while Liv still stood there with her innocent, little girl smile.

"Shouldn't you get going? With that birthday and all?" Odessa asked.  
"Right. Thanks for reminding me," Liv laughed. "See you around."

Odessa turned her focus back to her coffee and heard the bell from the door as Liv opened it. Unfortunately she also heard something else.

"Hi Seth," Liv said.  
"Hi Liv," Seth said.  
"Odessa's already inside," Liv said.

Odessa froze in her seat, not able to turn her head to look at Seth. She heard him walk inside and stop for a few seconds, probably looking at her back, before his feet moved to the counter.

"A café latte with skimmed milk," he ordered.

For a couple of minutes only the machinery made noises but she felt him look at her. She wanted to look back but she couldn't. She had hurt this man and if he wanted to walk out of the coffee shop without interacting with her at all, she would let him. To her surprise he suddenly sat down on the seat where Liv had been minutes earlier.

"Hi," he said.  
"Hi," she managed to smile. "How are you?"  
"How do you think I am?" He asked.

She dropped her shoulders and looked down at her suddenly very interesting coffee cup.

"I'm sorry," she said.  
"I know," he said.  
"I wanna tell you what happened," she said.  
"I don't wanna know," he said. "I saw the video. I know what happened."  
"But there's more," she said.  
"I don't think a coffee shop with other people is the right place to talk about something like that," he said.

She looked around and realized there were too many ears in there. This wasn't the place to start talking about her being in a porn movie and being blackmailed into not telling him. She had already lost him once. She knew she would lose him completely once he found out with his clear disgust for the industry but still it felt like it was better he knew.

"Can we go somewhere to talk?" She asked.

He didn't get to answer because her phone started ringing. She pulled it out of her pocket and sighed.

"It's Paige," she said.  
"Are you gonna answer?" He asked.  
"Unless the house is on fire, it's not important," she said.

She hit the red bottom and put her phone away. She looked up at him, ready to ask him again if they could go somewhere to talk when his phone started ringing.

"We're popular people today," he said. "Let me just take this."

He got up but left his coffee on the table while he walked to the other end of the room to talk privately.

"What?" He asked.  
"I know you're with her," Paige said. "Liv saw you together."  
"What the fuck do you want me to do? I just wanted some fucking coffee. It's not my fault you can't keep her on a leash and make her stay at home. Maybe if you weren't so busy sucking Chad's dick, you would have noticed her walking out this morning," he said.  
"One more word out of you!" She warned.  
"Sorry, sorry. I'm just in a bad mood. I can't even go to my favourite coffee shop anymore without her turning up. She's your cousin. Keep her away from me," he said.  
"Excuse yourself and leave. She'll come home soon then," she said.  
"Splendid idea," he said.

He hung up and walked back to the table, grabbing his coffee and looking at her.

"That was my mom. I gotta go," he said.  
"Is everything alright?" She asked.  
"Yeah fine, they live in Iowa and she wants to plan my next trip there so I have to go home and check my calender for days off," he said.  
"Maybe I should do that too," she said lowly. "Go home to see my parents."  
"You should," he said.  
"And stay there," she mumbled.

He took a deep breath but didn't say anything. He heard her but there was no need to let her know that. Right now he just had to get out of there before Paige would call back. Liv was undoubtedly still out there somewhere, lurking around to see if he followed orders.

"Fuck!" He growled once he was back in his car.

The door to the passenger side opened and Liv slipped in.

"What do you want?" He asked.  
"Paige told us to start dating," she answered. "You know, to make her jealous. You don't actually have to fuck me."  
"Great, just great," he said.  
"Come on, it's gonna be fun. And what Paige wants, Paige gets," she said.  
"Yeah, fun," he smiled.

He started the engine and looked through the window where Odessa still sat inside and stared straight ahead instead of out at the parking lot. It was never about fun to begin with. It was about Paige and what she wanted. Liv was right. What Paige wanted, Paige got. Everyone else just had to play along.


	6. Chili whisky

"Come on, you slut, wear it," Paige laughed.  
"No, I've had enough of your hot pants. One time was enough," Odessa said.  
"But Dolph says you get the finest ass in them," Paige said.  
"I said no," Odessa said.  
"You're so boring, cousin," Paige said.

She threw herself on Odessa's bed and let a finger follow the pattern of the blanket.

"I just want you to have fun," she said.  
"We party way too much," Odessa said.  
"It's been three days since the last party," Paige complained.  
"Poor Paige. Hasn't gotten laid since Chad stuck his dick inside you three days ago," Odessa teased.  
"Shut up!" Paige threw a pillow at her. "Fine, no hot pants but wear something sexy."

The door bell rang and Paige jumped up from the bed with a smile.

"The first guests are here," she purred.

She walked out of the room and Odessa walked over and closed the door. She didn't feel like wearing anything sexy and since Paige was out playing host, she couldn't control what Odessa chose to wear. She put on a pair of knee long, army green cargo shorts and combined it with a black top. With a smile on her face she walked out to meet the first guests.

"What the hell?" Paige looked her up and down. "You look like a dude."  
"So?" Odessa asked.  
"So? What do you mean so? Go change!" Paige demanded.  
"I'm fine like this," Odessa said.

She waved at Kalisto and Roman before moving to the kitchen to grab a beer from the fridge. Meanwhile she heard the door bell again and the sound of a larger group coming into the house. She walked back into the livingroom and froze as she saw Seth and Liv holding hands.

"Hi Odessa," Liv smiled innocently.  
"Hi," Odessa said.  
"What's up with the beach lion look?" Dolph asked.  
"Not you too," Odessa sighed.  
"At least wear your hair down," he said.

He reached up to pull the elastic out of her hair and she yanked it out of his hand and put it on the wrist.

"Angry much?" He asked.  
"Just tired of people telling me what to do," she answered.  
"I'm not telling you to do anything. You just look way better with your hair down. I thought like any other woman you like being told you look good," he said.  
"Don't manipulate me," she said.  
"I'm not, babe, I'm not," he laughed.  
"And don't call me babe," she said.  
"Wow, something really crawled up your ass today," he said. "Alright, I'm gonna go stand over here for a little while until you don't feel like electrocuting me anymore."

She watched him walk over to stand alone up against the wall. She sighed and emptied her beer. She knew she wasn't being fair. She was taking her anger of seeing Seth and Liv together out on him. She put the empty bottle down and walked over to him.

"I'm sorry, Dolph. It's just been a shitty day today," she said.  
"What happened?" He asked.  
"Nothing. I just have days where I miss my parents a bit too much. Today is such a day," she lied.  
"I get that," he pulled her in for a hug. "I'm not mad at you."

He held her for a few seconds and when he released her and she turned around again, her newfound smile faded again as she watched Liv stand on her toes to kiss Seth. It hurt a lot to see him with another woman but she knew she deserved it.

"I'm gonna go get another beer," she said.

She just needed a moment to herself. The kitchen was empty and she took out another beer and emptied half of it before finally making it back to the livingroom with a fake smile on her face. She could do it. She could pretend everything was okay.

"Let's play truth or dare," Paige said.  
"Really? We're not 13 years old," Odessa said.  
"Are you afraid, cousin?" Paige challenged.  
"Fine," Odessa smiled. "Dare."

No way was she gonna pick truth at any point in this stupid game. She didn't want anyone to question her about feelings or anything that had happened since she arrived in this town almost two months ago.

"I dare you to go on a date with Dolph," Paige said.  
"Right now?" Odessa asked.  
"No, you slut," Paige laughed. "But within a week."  
"Sure, no problem," Odessa said.  
"Finally!" Dolph clapped his hands together.  
"Dolph's getting laid! Odessa is a slut!" Drew singsonged.  
"Drew!" Odessa stared at him. "Truth or dare?"  
"I'll take dare too," he said.  
"Kiss Chad," she said.  
"What?" He asked.  
"You gotta do it," Liv giggled.

If eyes could have killed, Drew would have ended Odessa's life on the spot. Instead he straightened his back as if it was no big deal and walked over to kiss Chad.

"Eew! No tongue!" Chad pushed him away.  
"Seth," Drew looked at him.  
"Truth," he said right away.  
"Are you in love with Liv?" Drew asked.  
"Yes," Seth answered.  
"Aaw, pooch. I'm in love with you too," Liv said.  
"You guys are adorable together," Paige said.

Odessa quickly emptied her beer as an excuse for going back to the kitchen again although no one questioned her leaving since they were all too busy looking at the new, happy couple.

"Why are you hiding out here?" Paige came out in the kitchen.  
"I'm not hiding," Odessa said.  
"You've been gone for 30 minutes," Paige said.  
"I have? Shit, I totally spaced out," Odessa said. "You're still playing that silly game?"  
"No, but we've decided to hit a bar downtown. And no, you're not allowed to stay at home," Paige said.  
"You're always so bossy," Odessa said.  
"Go change," Paige said.  
"No," Odessa pushed herself away from the counter. "I'll come along but I'll wear what I wanna wear."

She took the elastic from her wrist and put her hair up in a ponytail. She walked straight to the hallway to put on her boots and then went outside to wait for the others.

"Your hair," Dolph said.

He reached for it but she dodged his hand.

"Not this time. It's a bit windy and I don't want it all tangled up," she said.  
"I get that," he smiled.

It wasn't her proudest moment to lie to him twice in one evening when they hadn't even had their first date yet but she didn't see any other way. She looked over at Seth who had that strange look in his eyes she had seen several times before. As if he actually cared and worried.

"Let's go dance," Paige said.

15 minutes later they all walked inside a big bar. The place was packed and Dolph went straight to the counter to buy drinks for himself and Odessa.

"What is it?" She asked when he put the glass down.  
"That chili whisky you love," he answered.  
"Paige is the one who loves it," she said.  
"Just drink it," he said.

Something in his tone she didn't like. It was the same bossy tone he had when he obsessed with her hair. She nodded and took the glass while walking over to talk to Rosa. Not that she had much to say to the woman. She just needed Dolph off her back for a little while.

"Do you like living with Paige?" Rosa asked.  
"She's my cousin. We fight and we make up," Odessa answered.  
"She's my best friend. I tell her everything," Rosa said.  
"That's good for you," Odessa smiled. "Excuse me, Rosa."

She walked to the bathroom and sighed in relief to find it empty. She quickly poured the glass of whisky down the sink. She would never learn to drink that stuff. She washed her hands and walked back with the empty glass.

"She drank it," Dolph said.  
"Good, it'll kick in soon enough," Paige said. "Don't let me down."  
"We're on it," Drew said.

Drew disappeared out of the bar and Dolph walked over to her with a smile on his face and kept near her. 30 minutes later and he couldn't understand why she didn't respond at all. With the drugs in her drink, she was supposed to be so far out of it that she hardly knew what was going on around her. Instead she seemed perfectly normal.

"Do you feel okay?" He asked.  
"I feel fine," she answered.

He looked over at Paige and shrugged. She was the one who had handed him the drugs. Maybe she had gotten the doze wrong or someone had sold her some placebo.

"Do you wanna get out of here?" He looked at Odessa again.  
"Actually I do. I'm not in a party mood," she answered.

He smiled and took her hand and they left the bar together. They just walked around. He was hoping she would get tired and compliant but nothing happened. She looked at him when they were suddenly in front of his apartment.

"Really, Dolph?" She chuckled. "We haven't even had our first date yet."  
"I just want a sweater. It's chilly. You can wait outside if you're too scared I might bite once we get inside," he said.  
"I'm not scared of you," she said.

They walked inside his apartment and something felt off. It was too quiet in there and Dolph suddenly wasn't as chatty as he usually was. He walked to the bedroom and she hesitantly followed. Once inside the door closed behind her and she spun around and saw Drew.

"Why is she still standing?" Drew asked.  
"I don't know," Dolph answered.  
"What's going on?" She asked.  
"We're just gonna have a bit of fun," Drew answered.  
"I don't think so," she said.

She moved towards the door but he grabbed her arm to hold her back. He yanked her back first up against his chest and his hands came around to squeeze her breasts through the top.

"Just like in your movie. I fuck you while you suck his dick," he said.  
"Let me go!" She screamed.

She threw her elbow backwards and connected with something that had to hurt since he let go of her. She opened the bedroom door, stormed through the apartment and out of it.

"We can't let her get away!" Drew yelled.  
"Call Paige!" Dolph demanded. "Fuck!"

They ran to Dolph's car while Drew called Paige in order to figure out what to do.

"How the fuck could you let her get away?" Paige screamed when she heard what had happened.  
"Your drugs didn't work," Drew said.  
"I need more videos! I need videos of her fucking everyone here! I need everyone to see what a slut she is!" Paige yelled.  
"You'll get your fucking video!" Drew yelled back. "One way or another, we'll make it."

He hung up and looked at Dolph.

"Fuck!" Dolph yelled. "Shit's getting real now."  
"It was always real," Drew said.

Odessa locked the front door behind her just as she heard a car stop outside. She looked through the little window and saw Dolph and Drew get out of a car. She ran through the house just as they started knocking on the front door.

"Odessa darling!" Drew called. "Come out and play with us, you slut!"  
"You're either letting us in or we're letting ourselves in!" Dolph yelled.  
"Shit!" She hissed lowly.

She heard the lock turn and then the front door opened. She had no idea how they had a key but she ran into the nearest room which was Paige's bedroom and soundlessly hid in the closet like a little child. The two men ran to her room first before going through the other rooms. She held her breath as the closet opened. She had no idea who it was as she hid behind some long dresses but the person didn't see her as he ran out again.

"She's not here," she heard Dolph say.

The front door slammed again and she finally took a breath. She felt how her face got wet and she reached a hand up to dry her cheeks. She pushed the dresses aside and enough light came in for her to see a box in the corner of the closet. She knew she shouldn't. Paige's things were personal but something made her reach for the box and open it. There it was. Her porn movie laughed up in her face.

"What the hell?" She whispered.

She took the movie out of the box and looked at it. At least she wasn't on the front cover but a picture of her with a dick in her mouth was on the back. She once again felt the tears fall. She couldn't understand how her own cousin could own a copy of the movie when she knew how much she hated having made it in the first place.

"Fuck!" She kicked the side of the closet.

She had to get out of there. Not because of what she had discovered but because she knew there was a chance of them coming back to look for her again. She closed the box and pushed it back in the corner before getting up and pulling the dresses back where they had been and closed the closet. Nothing indicated she had been in there. With the movie in her hand, she left the house.


	7. We can do this

She had been waiting for hours, just hiding in the darkness since she wasn't sure if Seth would come home alone or have Liv with him. When he finally showed up, she was happy to see he was alone.

"Seth," she stepped out from the shadows.  
"Holy crap!" He placed a hand on his chest. "You scared me."  
"Sorry," she said.  
"What are you doing here? Everyone's out looking for you," he said.  
"Out looking for me? Or just sitting in a bar texting and calling?" She asked. "I had to turn my phone off."  
"That's why it went straight to voicemail," he said.  
"Wait, you actually called?" She asked.  
"When I couldn't find you anywhere, I tried calling. Believe it or not, I was out looking for you," he answered.  
"Why?" She asked.

He signed and turned to unlock the door. He opened it and looked at her again.

"Because I care about you," he answered.  
"Why? After what I did to you," she said.  
"Come inside and let's talk," he said.

He stepped aside and let her walk in first. She hurried, afraid he was gonna change his mind. She had wanted to talk to him about what happened for so long and finally he was giving it to her. He followed her inside and closed the door. He took off his jacket and shoes while she kept her boots on. She knew he would throw her out the second she got it off her chest. He walked into the livingroom and she followed without a word. He sat down on the couch and gave her a look, a silent invite to sit down next to him which she did.

"I know you already hate me," she said.  
"I don't hate you," he said.  
"You're about to," she said.

She swallowed as she handed the movie to him.

"I'm in this," she said lowly.  
"I know," he said.  
"You do?" She asked surprised.  
"I've seen it. We all have," he answered.  
"You have? But why? How?" She asked.

He held the movie in one hand while taking her hand with the other. There it was again, that look he had given her earlier.

"Paige showed it to us. Porn doesn't disgust me. I just said what I was told to say," he said.  
"I don't understand," she said.  
"Paige is sick, okay? She's a fucking psychopath and she's gunning for you for some unknown reason. We're all pawns in her game. All us guys were told to make a move on you to see who you'd go for and you took my bait. I was told to date you, to fuck you, to make you fall in love with me, to say the things I did, to make you jealous with Liv. There is no Liv and me. All there is is Paige and her sick fucking game," he said.

She held her breath as she took in his words.

"Hey, breathe," he moved his hand to her cheek.

She took a deep breath as she moved away from his hand, not wanting him to touch her.

"Odessa," he said.  
"No!" She got up from the couch. "Here I felt sorry for being fucking blackmailed into sleeping with Drew and all along you knew? It was just a game to you? You made me love you while you laughed behind my back!"  
"It wasn't a game to me!" He shouted and jumped up too. "I didn't think I'd actually fall in love with you but that night in the garden, I knew I couldn't stop it. I was supposed to play you like everyone else but it was real. You made me laugh. You made me feel things. You made me love you."  
"So it's my fault?" She asked.  
"Yes! Well, the falling in love with you part," he answered. "The game is Paige's. I've been worried sick all night. They put drugs in your drink so that Drew and Dolph could fuck you and film it but something went wrong and no one has a clue what or where you are."  
"I poured out the drink," she said.

His face lit up into a huge smile, a smile that didn't fit the conversation but he couldn't stop it.

"I'm so happy to hear that," he said.

He took a step forward but she held up her hands.

"No! If you're part of this game, you're just as sick as everyone else. What does she even want from me?" She asked.  
"Videos of you with every single man she knows. She wants to degrade you and humiliate you," he answered.  
"Did you ever film us together?" She asked.

He looked down ashamed and she snapped after her breath.

"You did?" She cried.  
"I'm sorry," he said.  
"When?" She asked.  
"The first time we were together," he answered. "But that's the only time. I swear."  
"Is that supposed to make me feel better?" She asked.  
"I only sent it to Paige. She lied about Drew's video. It was filmed on her phone, not his. She doesn't want anybody to have what she has. I was the only one she sent it to. She called it motivation for me breaking up with you and demanded me to delete it after I'd seen it which I would have done either way. I fucking hated watching that," he said.  
"Again, is that supposed to make me feel better?" She yelled.

He was losing her all over again and he had to think fast. He closed in on her with a couple of quick steps, grabbed her hand and dragged her out in the kitchen. He opened the DVD case, took out the movie and broke it in half. Then he ripped open the plastic cover to get the paper inside out, found a lighter in a drawer and set the paper on fire before dropping it down in the sink.

"There. No one gets to see it again," he said.  
"Seth," she whispered.  
"I love you, Odessa. I never lied about that and I sure don't deserve you but I need you to know that part is true," he said.

He had expected her to run away but she just stood there and looked at him. He couldn't help himself. Even if she pushed him away, he had to at least try. He took a step forward, wrapped his arms around her and kissed her. To his surprise she wrapped her arms around his waist and kissed him back.

"I don't know what to do, Seth," she cried. "I don't know what to believe or who to trust anymore."  
"Me. You can trust me. I'm done with her cruel game," he said.  
"Why did you play along in the first place?" She asked.  
"She has something on all of us or she makes sure to create something she can hold against us," he answered.  
"What does she have on you?" She asked.

He sighed and took out his phone. He hated the pictures but there was no way around it. Not if he wanted her to trust him. He handed her his phone and looked down ashamed as she saw him naked and passed out drunk on a bed with Roman just as naked behind him and between his legs.

"Seth!" She gasped.  
"They're fake. Nothing happens in the photos. He's just standing there. It's not like he's actually..." He said.  
"Raping you," she finished his sentence.  
"He's not. She staged it just to hold it over my head. Roman's not gay. She's got something on him too. I don't know what but we've talked about it briefly one time we were really drunk. He said he hated having to take those photos," he took his phone back. "But they look real and that's all people are ever gonna see if they get to see them. And in order for them not to see them, I have to be a good boy and play along."

He hadn't realized he was crying until she reached her hands up to dry his cheeks.

"I'm such a girl right now," he managed to put on a little smile.  
"No, you're a human," she said.  
"I was planning on leaving this town. I've been talking to my mom and stepdad and they're ready to take me back in until I find a place to live. My brother has a friend who owns a gym and they need a personal trainer. I was gonna run in the middle of the night and disappear from here," he said.  
"When?" She asked.  
"I could have been gone by now but I couldn't leave. Not as long as you're not safe. I need to get her phone to get those videos of you deleted. Screw my photos. I'll be safe back home. But what about you? Where can you go if you don't wanna move back to England?" He asked.  
"I don't know," she whispered.  
"Come with me," he kissed her hard. "Come with me, buttercup."  
"Seth," she whispered.  
"I mean it. Let's change this game around and fuck her over and run away together," he said. "She already pulled us apart once. I know how she works. I can do this. We can do this."

He grabbed her hands and squeezed while looking at her beggingly.

"I'm taking a huge chance if I choose to believe you," she said.  
"I know," he said.  
"How do I know this isn't just another game and everything's not gonna be way worse?" She asked.  
"You don't. You just have to trust me," he said. "But you know me. You know the real me. Do you feel like I faked it when we were together? Look inside yourself. You know the answer. You know it was real."

She looked in his eyes and slowly nodded.

"Okay, I trust you," she said.

He broke out into a huge smile and kissed her again.

"Okay, be quiet. I'm gonna call her," he said.

She leaned up against the counter and grabbed it tightly while she watched him put his phone to his ear.

"Hi Paige. Your cousin is here. I found her up against my door. She's a hot mess. She's drooling all over the place and not making any sense. Whatever you drugged her with surely worked. Dolph and Drew didn't wait long enough for it to kick in. She's not gonna remember anything tomorrow so you're all in the clear," he said.

He smiled and winked at her while Paige was saying something on the other end.

"She's already in my bed so it won't be hard to stage. I'll just take her clothes off and tell her she jumped my bones. Come on, Paige, we both know she's still secretly in love with me. I got this. Have I ever let you down? Yeah, it's all good. Bye."

He hung up and put his phone down.

"Game on," he said. "She bought it. Tomorrow you wake up naked and we're back together."  
"That part isn't gonna be a lie, is it?" She smirked.  
"No," he smirked too and closed in on her. "So let's get you out of those boots and these clothes, which I by the way like very much on you, and I'm gonna have my way with you all night."  
"All night?" She asked.  
"I gotta make up for lost time," he said.


	8. End game

Seth parked his car outside Paige's house and Odessa took a deep breath.

"You got this," he said.  
"I know. It's just a lot, you know," she said.  
"Believe me, I know. I've dealt with her for a long time," he said.  
"As long as I got you," she grabbed his hand.  
"Always," he said.

They exited the car and walked towards the front door.

"Remember, you're tired and got a headache and you don't remember anything. You were drugged after all," he said.  
"I got this," she said lowly. "I can do this."

They walked inside and Paige came out with a knowingly smile on her face.

"What's this?" She asked. "Are you guys back together?"  
"Yes," he answered.  
"What about Liv?" She asked.  
"Come on, that was never gonna go anywhere. She was just a rebound for your cousin here," he chuckled.  
"How are you feeling, slut?" Paige grinned at Odessa.  
"I'm very tired and I got a headache from hell. I'm gonna go lie down," Odessa answered.  
"I'll get you some juice," he said.  
"Thanks," she said.

She walked into her room while Seth and Paige moved towards the kitchen.

"She totally bought it," Paige giggled.  
"Of course. I was acting around her for a month. She's easy to fool," he said.  
"I know. I still want my videos though so I've worked on something else," she grinned. "Something big."  
"Big?" He asked.  
"Something huge," her grin grew even bigger.  
"Care to fill me in on it?" He asked.  
"Later. Go be a good boyfriend and make her fall in love with you all over again," she answered.  
"She never stopped," he winked.

He walked into Odessa's room and handed her the glass of juice he had poured in the kitchen.

"She's up to something," he said.  
"Isn't she always?" She asked.  
"Not like this. This is something else, something bigger," he said.  
"What is it?" She asked.  
"I don't know yet but she's gonna need me for something. Now that I'm back in the picture with you, I know I'll get a role to play. If she can make me break you twice, it's double points in her book," he said.

She dragged her knees up to put her arms around them and he sat down next to her and pulled her up against him.

"You know I have to play both sides for now," he said. "It's the only way I can keep you safe."  
"I know," she nodded. "And I hate to even think this but..."  
"But you don't know for sure if you can trust me," he said.  
"I want to," she said.  
"It's okay. I'll prove it to you," he said. "You just gotta take the chance."  
"What other choice do I have?" She asked.

He wrapped both his arms around her and kissed her.

"I love you, buttercup, so fucking much that it hurts to even look at you when you're in the other end of a room and I can't touch you. You have no idea how badly I wanted to touch you all the time we were apart," he said.  
"I got an idea since I couldn't touch you either," she grabbed his hair and pulled him close. "Come here, beast. Touch me."

Later that day Seth went back out to his car to drive home. Paige walked out and climbed in on the passenger side.

"Drive. I'll fill you in on the way," she said.  
"Your big plan?" He asked.  
"My fucking huge plan," she grinned.

He was on edge after getting the plan revealed. He wanted nothing more than to call Odessa and tell her but he knew that risk was too big. Paige would be listening as long as Odessa was inside her house. He had to wait till next day where she showed up at his house.

"Party again tonight," she sighed next day. "Paige told me to come or she'll kick me out. I'm not sure if she actually meant it or not."  
"It's going down tonight," he said.  
"What is?" She asked.  
"Her plan. Her fucked up game is ending tonight with a big bang," he said.  
"What is it?" She asked.

He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her so tight up against him that he almost crushed her.

"I'm not gonna let anything happen to you. You gotta believe me," he said.  
"Seth," she struggled to breathe. "What's going on? Talk to me."

He released her and looked at her with wet eyes.

"She's got some other drugs this time. I think it's rohypnol or something like that. Point is you're supposed to black out completely. Just sleep on a bed while they all take turns and she films," he said.  
"Who will take turns?" She asked.  
"All of them. All of us," he said. "I'm supposed to go first. She'll lure you in a room with her so we all can talk and I'm the one bringing the drinks. I'm the one drugging you."  
"I'm not fucking drinking anything!" She raised her voice.  
"Listen to me!" He grabbed her head. "I'm gonna drug hers instead. You gotta trust me."  
"I'm not sure I can," she said.  
"I know but you got to," the tears finally ran down his face. "I know I'm asking so much of you right now but you gotta trust that I won't let any harm come to you. I'll drug her and we'll get the hell out of there. We'll be long gone once she finally wakes up."

She blew out her breath and stood up on her toes to place a soft kiss on his lips. Then she walked over to grab his hairbrush and started brushing her hair.

"We better get ready," she said.  
"Odessa," he said lowly.  
"I gotta wear my hair down and I got a slutty dress in my bag," she said.  
"Odessa," he wrapped his arms around her from behind. "Trust me. Please."  
"What other choice do I have? At least if you're lying, I won't remember anything, right? I'll see the videos but I'll survive."

They walked into the party hand in hand. Paige had gone all out and booked a giant place again like she did with the first party.

"You made it!" Paige hugged her. "You look amazing in that dress, slut."  
"Just bringing out my inner slut like you," Odessa laughed.  
"I taught you well, little one," Paige said.

She took Odessa's hand and looked at Seth.

"Get us some drinks and meet us out back. I want chili whisky with cola," she said.  
"Sure," he said.

Odessa felt it hard to breathe as Paige pulled her through the big party room and out back. It was really happening. There was no turning back. She had to put all her trust in Seth and she wasn't sure if he would come through for her or if he was just playing another cruel game.

"A bed?" She asked as Paige pulled her into a room.  
"People can crash here if they want," Paige said.

Odessa blew out her breath and nodded as she sat down on the bed. Shortly after Seth came out with three drinks.

"Chili whisky with cola for you as requested," he handed Paige a glass before turning to Odessa. "Vodka and lemon soda for you and a beer for me."  
"Cheers, bitches!" Paige held up her glass. "Drink up, cousin. Follow my lead."

Paige slammed her drink down in one go and grinned at Odessa. Odessa looked at Seth briefly before doing the same with her drink. She felt nervous as she put the empty glass down and waited for the drugs to kick in either in her or Paige's system. Seth sat down next to her and took her hand.

"How are things with your parents?" Paige asked.  
"Same as always. They're good," Odessa answered.  
"Why did they ever move back to England? Who the hell wants to live there on their own free will?" Paige asked.  
"Mom missed it," Odessa answered.

Paige sighed and slumped down on the bed. Her eyelids seemed heavy and Seth squeezed Odessa's hand. It was in that moment Odessa finally knew for sure that Seth had come through for her. He really did love her. She really could trust him. They were gonna end this cruel game. They were gonna get out of there and be together.

"Paige, why do you hate me?" Odessa asked.  
"You got everything. You got to go over here while I was stuck in England," Paige answered.

Her speech was a bit unclear and it was obvious that she didn't know she was in the process of telling the truth.

"It wasn't my choice to come here," Odessa said.  
"You should have taken me with you," Paige said.  
"I was 10, Paige. I had no say in the matter," Odessa said.  
"Yes, you did. Fucking daddy's girl. He gave you everything you pointed at. You should have pointed at me," Paige said.  
"So that's it? That's really all I ever did to make you hate me that much? I was forced here by my parents and you were jealous. You kept that jealousy and hate growing for so many years and you wanted me to suffer for that?" She asked.  
"Everything's always about you. You got the world while I got nothing," Paige said.  
"I didn't choose it, Paige. You're my cousin. I loved you," Odessa said.

She looked at Paige only to see her cousin had closed her eyes and gone into the black hole she wasn't gonna get out of for hours.

"I loved you, Paige," Odessa repeated. "Not anymore though. You and I are done."

Seth got up from where he was sitting and moved over to Paige's sleeping body. He went through her pockets and found her phone. He sat back down next to Odessa and they started looking at all the pictures and videos she had of everyone.

"All this stuff," Odessa shook her head. "There's so much."  
"I'm just gonna delete it all," he said.

She watched as he marked everything and deleted it.

"Log on the iCloud as well to delete all the backup footages," she said.  
"I don't know her password," he said.  
"Me neither," she said.

For 30 seconds they sat in silence and then he suddenly typed in something and started chuckling. She looked to see he was in.

"How did you...?" She asked.  
"She's been jealous of you ever since you were kids. Her password is your name," he said.  
"Delete everything," she said.  
"On it," he said.

He deleted everything and got back up to put the phone back in Paige's pocket.

"Now what?" She asked.  
"How we calmly walk through the sea of party people out there and out in my car. My stuff is already in the trunk. We're gonna drive back to your place and quickly grab all your stuff and then we're gonna race across the states until we get to Iowa," he said.  
"What about everyone out there? Won't they know what's going on?" She asked.  
"Only I knew. She never told anyone more than they needed to know. She was gonna pull people in here one at the time and not tell them to fuck you until they were literally in front of you. Her own game just bit her in the ass. We can walk away without anyone thinking twice about it," he said.

He pulled her up on her feet and kissed her.

"We'll be long gone once she finally wakes up," he said.  
"Good," she smiled. "I fucking hate California."  
"You're gonna love Iowa," he said.  
"I'm gonna love being with you," she said.

He interlocked his fingers with hers and pulled her out of the room. He closed the door behind them and they calmly walked back into the room where the party was going on and through it without letting anyone know they were leaving.

Once they reached the house, she was almost in panic mode. She threw her clothes, shoes and other items like hairbrush, perfumes and toilet items into plastic bags that they both carried to his car. They jumped into his car and none of them said anything until he turned onto the freeway. She let out a loud sigh and slumped down in the seat.

"I got out," she whispered.  
"We got out," he reached over to take her hand.  
"Yes, we got out," she smiled at him before screaming in joy. "We got out, beast!"  
"We got out!" He screamed too and laughed loudly. "Fuck Paige and fuck this town! We got out and we're together, buttercup. I love you."  
"I love you too," she said.

She reached her hand forward to turn on the radio. She turned the volume up high as Metallica's song "Wherever I May Roam" blasted out through the speakers. They both started singing along as loud as they could. She giggled and turned the volume down a bit before reaching over to take his hand again.

"What's your family like?" She asked.  
"Don't worry, they're gonna love you," he said. "And you're gonna love them."  
"Do you feel weird about moving back home?" She asked.  
"A little but we got the basement all to ourselves so you can moan and scream all you want," he stuck out his tongue. "And my brother is already working on finding an apartment for us so it won't be long."  
"As long as we're together," she said.  
"That's the spirit," he squeezed her hand. "Nothing's gonna keep us apart. Not ever again."


End file.
